Mixed Emotions
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Zane is hurt, angry, and disappointed. He decides to confront Jo about her decision. Spoilers for "This One Time At Space Camp..."


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eureka and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I was pretty mad at Jo for withdrawing her name like that, and Zane looked hurt. This fic came fromt hat. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Zane Donovan has never been so disappointed in Jo Lupo before. He's also angry and disappointed. Why had Jo withdrawn her name? They had been planning on going to Titan together! He had been looking forward to going with her. It would have been more fun that way. Now he just doesn't understand why she isn't going. He wants to confront Jo, but Zane needs to talk to her friends (Their friends?) first.<p>

"What's up?" Carter stared up at him, grateful for the distraction from paperwork.

"Jo. Why would she withdraw her name? I just don't understand her sometimes."

"Neither do I sometimes. Have you asked her the reasons why? She'll probably tell you."

"I wanted to get your advice before I talk to her. Figured that was wise because Jo will go on the defensive. And I want a straight answer." Zane was fuming now that he was able to talk to someone about this.

"This is true. Just sit her down and ask her. She'll tell you because she lo… likes you." Carter hoped Zane hadn't noticed his slip.

He had, but Zane ignored it. "You're no help, Carter. I'll go see Allison." Which is exactly what he did – He left the sheriff and headed over to Global Dynamics.

"Jack told me you were on your way. Hit me." Allison smiled at him.

"I need your help to figure out how to ask Jo why she withdrew her name."

"This is really driving you crazy, isn't it?"

Zane's glare was answer enough. "I just don't understand. I helped her for months prepare for this mission. She passed her test. She went in for the final interview, which Jo seemed excited about, and then this!"

Allison winced at his anger. She hoped he wasn't this furious when he confronted Jo, otherwise it'd devolve into a shouting match and nothing good would come of it. "First of all, calm down because you don't want to be this angry when you talk to her. Second of all, just ask her for the truth. She'll give it you. Jo loves you, Zane. Both versions of you."

Zane thought that was shitty advice, but didn't say anything about it. She was probably right anyway. He'd calm down and then talk to Jo. Hopefully, without an audience. "Thank you." He gave her a reluctant smile and then headed off to work.

After work was over and Zane was sure that Jo was home at S.A.R.A.H.'s, he decided to confront her. He tried not to glare when S.A.R.A.H.'s door opened and he saw Jo.

"What are you doing here?" She looked surprised, and Zane had no clue why.

"I want you to tell me why you withdrew your name, Josefina Diane Lupo!"

She blinked at the use of her full name. "Why are you so angry?"

"Are you serious right now?" Zane scoffed and started tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, clearly you are. I don't know why you're so upset, but I'll tell you anyway. I realized that my whole life, I've been competing with my brothers when I don't need to be and that's why I wanted to join the Astraeus Mission. So I withdrew my name and that's that." She shrugged.

Zane was incensed. "Seriously? I thought we were going to do this together, Jo Jo! Why didn't you at least talk to me first? I would have told you that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you should still have gone! Not just do what you did without telling anybody! We had plans, Lupo! I helped you out. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Wow, I really pissed you off. I'm sorry, Zane." And she truly was sorry. Jo hadn't known that this had meant this much to him; otherwise she probably would have talked to him about her decision to withdraw her name.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can accept your apology."

"Can I say something?" S.A.R.A.H. wanted to chime in with her own opinion.

"No thanks. Sorry!" Wow, Jo was apologizing a lot.

"I'm still so angry. You believed in me, and that's one of the main reasons I wanted to go. Don't you get it, Lupo?" Zane wasn't about to tell her that he was in love with her now because she didn't deserve to know yet. Her reasons for not going were stupid, and he intended to yell at Jo some more because of it.

Jo was starting to feel extremely guilty now. Had she made the wrong decision? It had felt like the right one at the time. "I'm sorry again. You want me to make it up to you?"

Zane knew what she was implying, but turned her down. He didn't want sex right now. All he wanted to do was have a long talk with her, which was definitely completely different from what he would have decided even two months earlier. Jo Lupo had changed him in a lot of ways, and he liked these changes. She made him a better man. "I'll talk to you later once I cool down. I can't do this right now." He turned around and walked right out of S.A.R.A.H.

Jo had a bad feeling as she left. Had she ruined everything? She really hadn't meant to, but she clearly had hurt Zane. Her split second decision was irrational and had consequences that she could now see. Could she put her name back into consideration? Jo really didn't think so, but it couldn't hurt to ask. Maybe she would call her father and brothers for advice. They wouldn't be able to know what she was talking about, but Jo could lie her way around it.

She just hoped it wasn't unfixable with Zane. Jo loved him and wanted to be in a relationship with him again. Hell, she hoped she hadn't ruined their friendship. At the very least, they could still be friends. Hopefully, anyway.

Actions had consequences, and Jo should have realized that before she made her decision earlier.

Maybe this could be fixed.


End file.
